Conventionally, for example, in order to adjust a mechanism part of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as a diffusion apparatus, an operation panel of an apparatus body or a terminal apparatus externally connected to the apparatus via a cable is used. For example, in a case of using an adjusting terminal for the mechanism part, the adjusting terminal is provided for each apparatus, or, a connecting connector is provided for each apparatus for connecting from a single common terminal in a switching manner.
However, since the adjusting terminal is not used when the apparatus operates normally, it is useless to provide the number of terminal apparatuses same as the number of the apparatuses in terms of the space and the costs.
Further, in a case of using a common terminal with connector connection, reliability may be degraded such as deterioration of contacts as a result of the connector being inserted and removed repetitively.
Furthermore, when the mechanism part of the apparatus is adjusted with the use of the adjusting terminal connected via a cable, the cable may be troublesome for an operator, or, it may not be possible for the operator to operate the terminal in a free position due to a limitation from a cable length or such.